


The Substitute Doctor

by kikicecchetti



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Superwho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Superwho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikicecchetti/pseuds/kikicecchetti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's physics class has a sub, and he needs Dean's help to fight aliens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Substitute Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an Anon on Tumblr.

Dean doesn't just dislike physics; he hates it with the fiery passion of a thousand suns. The teacher was a dick who rode Dean's ass whenever he didn't do well on exams, or when he didn't turn in the assigned problems. Dean isn't too concerned about Mrs. Turner's disappointment in him, once his Dad gets back from the hunt he's on, they'll probably pack up and head to another town anyway.

John has been gone for a few days, when Dean walks into his last period physics class and is not confronted with the scowling face of Mrs. Turner. There is a man in a pin-striped suit sitting on the demonstration bench at the front of the class. He has his Converse resting on a desk and his hair sticks out in ways Dean didn't even think were possible.

He's eccentric to say the least. He says his name is John Smith, and he keeps saying things about how wrong Mrs. Turner was teaching the course, and all of the things she didn't even understand about physics. Dean starts to like this guy.

After class, Dean is walking out of the classroom when he hears his name. "Dean Winchester!" Mr. Smith exclaims in his excited, English accent as he claps Dean on the shoulder.

Dean regards him suspiciously. "Yeah, that's me. What have I done this time, Mr. Smith?" He's ready to get this over with so he can go home.

"Oh, don't call me Mr. Smith, you can just call me The Doctor." Dean is still a little confused, and he's starting to get a little nervous. He waits for 'The Doctor's eyes to go black. "Oh not to worry! I'm not a demon."

Dean's eyes widen. "You--" He begins but The Doctor cuts him off.

"Let's just skip through the part where you pretend you don't know what I'm talking about and get to the part where I tell you why I came here." The Doctor smiles mischievously. "Follow me."

He leads Dean to a janitor's closet at the end of the hallway, but when he opens the door, Dean is shocked to see a blue phone box inside. "What the hell?" He asks as The Doctor inserts a key into the door and swings it open.

"The TARDIS," The Doctor says as he leads Dean through the door. He runs up to the console as Dean's face turns to an expression of shock. "Time And Relative Dimension In Space." The Doctor says. Dean can hardly speak. "Yes, yes, it's bigger on the inside." The Doctor says, waving his hand like it's no big deal.

"What the hell are you? You are definitely not a substitute teacher," Dean asks, his inborn hunter's instincts taking over. This is definitely something supernatural even perhaps....alien?

"Time Lord," The Doctor says, as he pulls levers and presses buttons on the large console in the middle of the room. "But no time to explain, I need your help. I tried to get your father, but he wasn't very keen on giving me a hand."

Dean furrows his brow. "Help with what?" He asks hesitantly. The Doctor throws a lever and the machine starts to make a vworp noise. "What the hell is that? Are we moving?" The TARDIS jerks slightly and Dean feels like he seriously fucked up.

Dean runs up to The Doctor who is still checking gauges and pulling random knobs. "What do you want from me?" Dean asks, spinning The Doctor around to look at him.

"Demons have found a way to bypass the time vortex, and they are currently ravaging Alpha Canis One, allying with the blood-thirsty Canisians to help arrange The Apocalypse and destroy the entire human race." The Doctor stares at Dean intensely. "You know how to deal with demons, I know how to deal with aliens. Together we can save the planet." The Doctor's eyes light up when he mentions saving the human race.

"Wait, hold up," Dean puts his hands up as he is overloaded with information. "We're going to another planet? To fight aliens?"

The TARDIS suddenly shudders and stops moving. "Come on, Dean." The Doctor prompts. "With all you've seen with your father, is this really that hard to believe?"

He has a point, and Dean follows him as he scampers down the gangplank and opens the door to the TARDIS. The land outside is like a barren desert, in the distance, Dean can see building with strange writing and symbols on it. Some of them are completely alien to him (quite literally) and yet he immediately recognises the demonic sigils and his heart begins to beat violently in his chest as the adrenaline starts to take over his senses.

"Those are demonic symbols," Dean points out to The Doctor. 

"Perfect!" He exclaims, though Dean doesn't understand what's so great about it. "Allons-y!" The Doctor says as he begins to walk towards the building.

"Wait!" Dean calls. "We need some supplies."

Dean instructs The Doctor to bring him salt, holy water, and anything made of iron. Apparently the TARDIS is even bigger than he thought, because The Doctor has no trouble finding all of these things. 

When they are within 100 meters of the building, Dean sees aliens. Real, live, aliens, and it's fucking weirding him out. He finally sees a human man exit the building, and when he turns around to speak to one of the Canisians, Dean sees his eyes. 

They are yellow.

For a moment, Dean is silent, but he feels The Doctor anxiously waiting to act. "That's Azazel," Dean whispers to The Doctor, indicating the yellow-eyed demon. "That bastard killed my mother."

The Doctor's plan is simply to walk up to the Canisians and attempt to speak with them. Apparently he is pretty well known around the universe, which again weirds Dean out, but he is suddenly perfectly focused on one task: Stopping Azazel.

After The Doctor distracts the Canisians and even Azazel, which surprises Dean, he is able to sneak into the building. He quickly paints a devils trap with the spray paint The Doctor gave him. There is a large area rug, and he pulls it over the trap, hides in a cabinet, and waits.

The Doctor accompanies Azazel into the building and Dean can hear them speaking. The Doctor's voice no longer has that playful, childish tone of amazement. He was like fire and ice. 

Azazel feels it the moment he steps over the trap and he laughs. "A devil's trap, Doctor?" He says languidly. "Apparently you can teach an old dog new tricks."

The Doctor eyes him and smiles as Dean comes out of his hiding place. "No, that was all me." He says with his characteristic bravado.

Azazel's eyes narrow. "Dean Winchester. My my, haven't you grown up to be big and strong?" His voice is teasing and it makes the hairs on the back of Dean's neck stand up.

The Doctor looks at Dean. "You need to do it now," He says with urgency in his tone. "I've sent the Canisians on a wild goose hunt, but they'll figure it out soon."

Dean begins. "Exorcizamus te," Azazel's eyes go hard.

"You are going to regret this, Dean." He says threateningly.

Dean continues with the exocism. "Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Black smoke shoots out of Azazel's mouth and the empty vessel slumps over, already dead.

The Doctor sorts out the Canisians, warning that if they ever tried to ally with demons again that they would have to deal with him. Dean is slightly surprised when they seem to cower in fear of this one man.

Back in the TARDIS, Dean feels like he must have dreamed all of this. No wonder his father couldn't find Azazel, he had been on a different planet. Now THAT was a mind-fuck.

"Thank you, Dean." The Doctor says when he has returned Dean to the school. 

"Where are you off to now, Doc?" Dean asks as he lingers on the threshold.

"You know, here and there." The Doctor smiles. "I would ask if you wanted to come with me, but you need to stay here. You're a very important man." He says enigmatically. "Take care of yourself, Dean. I'm sure we'll meet again one day."

Dean nods, and The Doctor closes the door to the TARDIS which disappears slowly before Dean's eyes.


End file.
